Discord
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: HavocFury, need I say more? I wouldn't want to ruin the story.... Just what happens when someone fails to show up for work.
1. The Hawk's A Fox

My first FMA fic. You can thank **fireun **and **Spades 44** for this one. I've only seen up to episode 15 so far, so please forgive me if they're all too OOC. 

**The Hawk's A Fox**

_'Dammit! Where the hell WAS he?'_

John Havoc turned once more, to glare viciously at the desk. The empty desk. The empty desk that_ should_ have been occupied three and a half hours ago. Should have been, but wasn't. Even now there was no sign of the desk's proper occupant. It didn't make any sense, he was never late. In fact, he was usually early. So where was he? Something had to have happened to him, it was the only explanation. But what? The list seemed endless, though Havoc knew it wasn't. It was just, well, he couldn't keep from worrying. 

When he'd first noticed the empty desk that morning it had seemed odd, but he had simply paid it no mind. Until, forty-five minutes later, he realized the chair was still vacant. After that, he found it increasingly more difficult to concentrate. The more the minutes ticked by, the more anxious he became. To be blunt, he was getting downright irritable. Hawkeye had left sometime earlier, saying she had something to discuss with Mustang. Once she was gone, Farman and Breda had wasted little time finding excuses to leave themselves. He couldn't blame them. He was driving himself up the wall, pacing the room like this. 

Which is why he nearly jumped at the cool, damp touch suddenly on his hand. Black Hayate was gazing up at him with dark brown eyes. After a moment the dog huffed softly and padded back to his mistress, who stood in the doorway. 

"What do you want, Hawkeye?" 

She said nothing, but crossed the room to Havoc and pressed something into his hand. He rubbed the object for a minute, then lifted it so he could see. 

"A key?" 

She nodded, "it's to Fury's house." 

A key to Fury's house. Now why would she have that? But then, he didn't really care. If only he could leave. 

"Havoc." 

He shifted his gaze back to her. 

"This isn't like Cain. He hasn't even called. Would you go check up on him for me, if you've nothing better to do?" 

That explained a lot. Like what Hawkeye had gone to talk with Mustang about. She hadn't said it, hadn't really even implied it, but she didn't have to. Havoc knew he hadn't gotten much done (even less than usual) since he'd noticed Fury's absence. Apparently Hawkeye didn't think he was going to get _anything_ done until he knew Fury was all right. Then again, Havoc didn't feel like doing anything. Except maybe bolting out the door and heading straight for Fury's house. Instead he bit down on his cigarette and faced Hawkeye. 

"Sure thing, I'll check on him for ya." 

Hawkeye smiled to herself after Havoc brushed past her and out the door. How long did he think he could hide it from _her_? It was so obvious what he thought of Fury, at least from her point of view it was. Truthfully, she couldn't see how everyone else had missed it. Not that it mattered now. 

"Come on Black Hayate, let's go tell Mustang that Fury won't be in today." 

She started off down the hall, the contented pup at her heels. What would these guys do without her? 

_Chaos_: Well, what'd ya think? Pleaz tell me. I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but ya gotta get it set up somehow. Chapter title refers to Hawkeye, that conniver. And I've got this set at a time where Black Hayate's about half grown. I think that's it. I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon. But I need inspiration... 


	2. Arrival

Sorry it took me so long to update! But it's here now. Even if it is short. 

**Arrival**

Well, he was here. Now what? 

Havoc stood on Fury's doorstep, unsure what to do next. After a moment's hesitation, he rang the bell. No answer. He knocked. There, he'd heard _something_. And there it was again. A puppy bark, and soft scratching on the door. Puppy? Fury didn't hav- Oh, of course! Regan. The little puppy Hawkeye had given Fury when he'd moved out of the dorms. 

Havoc waited a couple more minutes. No further sounds came from inside. Well, apparently the door wasn't going to be opened from the inside any time soon. Havoc pulled the key Hawkeye had given him out of his pocket. 

"Fury's not gonna like this..." Havoc told himself apprehensively. 

Not that he was afraid of the little Sergeant-Major. He just didn't want to alarm the younger man. He pushed the door open and the pup bounded out into the yard. She'd be alright, he decided. The yard was fenced in and he'd closed the gate behind him. 

Havoc glanced around inside the entryway. Where to start? There didn't seem to be _anything_ alive in the house with Regan outside. In fact, he was half tempted to coax the little pup back in, purely for the company. After a moment, he decided against it. Better to find Fury before he did anything else. And upstairs seemed the best place to start. 

Yeah. That's it for now I'm afraid. I know, I know, short and rather pointless. Oh well. REVIEWS! _cheers_

**dragon-of-the-dungeon: **Uh-huh. Nice idea but, like it says in the summary, this is a Havoc/Fury romance. For me, that means I'm gonna focus on Havoc and Fury. But thankies for reviewing! 

**Artemicion:** Poor little Fury's not hurt or anything real bad like that, so don't worry too much. Yeah, Havoc/Fury needs love. Hooray for Spades! _waves Havoc&Fury4evah flag_

**fireun:** Yeah. They need Hawkeye. No doubt. You're welcome. Thankies for writing so many awesome drabbles! 

**wolfenzippo:** I luffs Havoc/Fury too! I will continue. Thankies for the review. 

**finalfantasys-child: **Hope I spelled your name right. This is your first Havoc/Fury fic? Well, I hope you get as hooked on the pairing as I am. It's a fun pairing. Your review is inspiration enough... 


End file.
